1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of performing ring-type multiple-address transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A description will now be provided of a conventional facsimile apparatus, serving as a communication apparatus capable of performing ring-type multiple-address transmission. This facsimile apparatus includes selection means for selecting whether or not transmitter information is to be transmitted in a transmission operation. When it has been selected to add the transmitter information, the transmitter information is added in any of an ordinary transmission, a memory multiple-address transmission, a memory transmission, and a transfer. On the other hand, when it has been selected not to add the transmitter information, the transmitter information is not added in any of an ordinary transmission, a memory multiple-address transmission, a memory transmission, and a transfer.
In the above-described conventional approach, however, if ring-type multiple-address transmission is executed in a state in which transmission of transmitter information is selected, for example, if transmission is executed from FAX (facsimile) A to FAX B, from FAX B to FAX C, from FAX C to FAX D, from FAX D to FAX E, and from FAX E to FAX A, when FAX E receives ring-type multiple-address reception information, information relating to four transmitters is added. If information from an original is sufficient enough to be recorded, for example, from the uppermost portion to the lowermost portion of a cut recording sheet, the received information is recorded in a state of being divided into two pages.